Come Back To Me
by snowfl4kinq
Summary: SPOILERS FOR 200! A story I've had in my mind for a while and is dedicated to aaronemilylove and keri! Hotch takes a leap before it's too late. (Song Prompt story) 5 shot...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I have had this idea in my head for a while and I'll dedicate it to aaronemilylove and Keri (keri2037 on twitter) for wanting me to write it! I love song prompt stories anyway so, here we go! Based off of 200 (SPOILERS)! Only a 5 shot though.**

* * *

**_**"How can I smile brightly, If you'll look closely. I am sad, I know I've been there before. I don't like the calculative love of adults. I'm just tired but I'm okay. No, the truth is I still hate you, you who left me. My cold heart is still. Missing you." -2NE1 (Missing You)**_**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emily smiled and laughed around her other friends. Did she really mean it? Why wasn't he talking? He didn't even look her in the eye.

Hotch couldn't look her in the eye. He couldn't fall down the rabbit hole. He wanted to be mad at her. She didn't give them a chance, and though he had Beth, he thought Emily would fight. But she left. Without a second thought, she left to London. What did he think was going to happen when he told her to come talk to him if she was having a bad day? She would come to his door and run into his arms, opening herself up to him?

"Hotch." Emily called to him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

"Yeah?" Oh, no.

"Are you ok? You've been quiet a while." Her eyes. Hotch tried his hardest not to look, but.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Down the rabbit hole.

Emily finally saw his eyes. Open and all his emotions flowing through them. He looked alone, sad, and open to love.

Another hour passed and everyone had left the bar, leaving Hotch and Emily.

They sat in silence until Hotch decided he had enough liquid courage to talk to her. "How long do you have left?"

"About 5 hours." She stated sadly, turning to look at him. This time he was smiling at her. "What?" She laughed.

"It's just so great to see you." He said. "We've all missed you."

"I missed you all too."

He took a leap. "I've missed you." He said, truthfully.

Emily looked at him and smiled. "I've missed you too, Hotch."

"No, I don't think you understand." He told her as he leaned over and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear. "I've missed you." He leaned in closer to her. Almost close enough to feel her breathing, but not close enough for his liking.

"Hotch?" She was scared. _What is he doing? I have to get out of here! _She thought, as he got even closer. "Aaron." She used his first name to get his attention. Before she could react, his lips were on hers. His tongue didn't ask for entrance, it pushed it's way in. Her wanted to taste her. Before she left.

He hoped he could make her stay.

She pushed him away and tossed money on the bar before running out of the bar. Hotch paid for his and ran out after her. "Emily!"

"No! You can't just do that, Hotch!"

_Damn it! _He was back to Hotch.

"You can't just kiss me like that!"

"Why not! I can't let you leave until you know how I feel!"

"You're drunk!"

"Emily! I love you!"

Emily looked at him with tears threatening to spill. She turned and got into the cab to head to her hotel.

**_**The love of my young days is ending like this_**

**_You have to be happy_**

**_Even if a long time passes by, we'll still remember each other_**

**_Those times when there was still "us"**_**

Hotch got in his SUV and followed her. He banged on her door until she opened.

"Emily! I know you think I'm doing this because I just felt like it. Get your damn head on straight and look at me! I'm here! I love you and I'm not letting you go! I have waited too long to tell you that! I have waited too long to do this!" He pushed her up against the room wall and kissed her with anger and passion. His tongue opened her mouth enough to distract her while he undid her button and zipper.

She hadn't notice until he plunged his hand into her now wet heat. He began rubbing slow circles until she became a panting mess. He pulled from her mouth and kissed his way down her neck. "You can't tell me you don't feel the same, Em."

She was lucky he couldn't see the tears run down her eyes. He continued his motions, motivated by her nails digging into his shirt. He could feel she was close, really close. He bit down on her pulse point and she shuddered against him, her legs now jelly. He pulled his hand out and cupped her face to look at him. He kissed her slowly, showing all his emotions. "If you tell me to leave now, I will. And you can go to London and forget this ever happened. All you have to do is tell me."

Emily looked into his eyes and let a few tears spill as she thought.

"Why did you wait so long?"

"What?"

"Why couldn't you have told me this before I left?"

He looked at her and moved away. He sat on the edge of the bed. "Because I'm a fool who couldn't see that everything he ever wanted was right in front of him."

"You are a fool."

Hotch looked at her and put his head back down. Emily moved over to the bed and stood directly in front of him.

"A fool who still has a chance to prove himself."

Hotch's head shot up and he looked at Emily who had a slight smile on her face. He smiled. "A chance?"

She laughed at the child-like grin on his face and nodded.

He pulled her down on top of him and kissed her hungrily, and to his surprise, she kissed him back. She began unbuttoning his shirt and he pulled her shirt over her head. She got to the last button and sat up. She pulled his shirt off of him and slowed things down. Admiring him. His scars. He flipped her so she was laying under him, he unhooked her bra and threw it across the room. He kissed her neck slowly and made his way down to the valley bewteen her breasts. he took a minute to look at the now faded scar of a clover. He kissed it and moved lower. Admiring her as if he would never get another chance to.

By the time he got to her stomach she was breathing heavily. He looked at the jagged edged scar that almost covered her entire stomach. He peppered kisses along it and licked around it. He looked up at her eyes and she had tear streaks down her face. He moved up to kiss her mouth. "I will never let anyone hurt you again. I won't let you leave me."

He pulled her jeans down and peppered kisses up her leg, careful to avoid where she now needed him most. He reapeated the same with her black laced panties. She closed her eyes as he got back up her legs. She almost fainted when he finally slid his tongue along her wet folds.

He wanted to taste her. He wanted her to know how much he loved her.

She fisted the sheets as he slipped 2 fingers into her depths, still circling his tongue on her bundle of nerves. He began pushing his fingeres in and out in a slow motion. He watched her face as he pleasured her.

She wanted him now. She wanted him in her. And she was so close. She grabbed his hair and pulled him up to kiss her. She tasted herself on his lips and moaned. She grabed his wrist and pulled his fingers out of her. He knew what she wanted and God was he ready for her.

He quickly took of the remainder of his clothes and aligned himself, stopping to kiss her gently. He pulled back amd watched her face change and her mouth open slightly as he pushed into her. He waited and moved her hair out of her face. "You are so beautiful, Emily Prentiss. I love you."

"I love you too. I always have." She stated as he began to move inside her. He pulled out almost completely before slamming into her again. He kept going, motivated by her moans that only seemed to get louder. "Oh God!" She screamed as she knew she was close.

He too was close, his rhythm ragged now. He just watched her below him. He watched her full breasts bounce with his strokes. The sight put him into overload and both collapsed into a mess of pants.

He pulled out and rolled off her. "I love you, Em." He stated between pants.

"I love you too."

"Please don't go. I need you here. I need to see you."

"But my flight. My job, my cat. Even my house is-"

"Live with me!" Hotch blurted out.

"What?"

"Move in with me. I love you and I don't care what it takes but I will make us work."

"Aaron.."

"Just please. Think about it." He put his boxers on and she motioned for him to lay on the bed with her.

"I will." she cradled herself into him and drifted into a blissful sleep.

He couldn't sleep. She was going to leave him in less than 3 hours. He would fight for her. For them.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_****"Those times when there WAS 'us'."****_

* * *

**A/N: Well? Yayy! I miss Emily already! 200 was great and I hoped y'all liked it! The song used is "그리워해요 ****(Missing You)" by 2NE1.. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry this one took so long but my phone had gotten taken at school and the policy says that first offense, it's taken for 15 school days…3 weeks. BULLS***! Sorry…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_** "When I look into your eyes, You set me free. Just look into my eyes I'll let you see everything. We don't need anything in our secret world. Nobody's invited. It's just you and me. Always. I want to walk this path with you. Someday I want to look you in the eyes and say that I love you, I want to say that I trust you" -2NE1 (Baby I Miss You)**_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

When Hotch woke up, he half expected to be in bed alone. He didn't open his eyes in fear she might be gone. He moved his hand slightly; feeling a warm, soft, naked body cradled into him. He opened his eyes and she was still there. _Had she missed her flight? _He checked the clock. 3:17 am. She had an hour to get to the airport.

He continued to draw patterns along her stomach until he heard her giggle sleepily. "Enjoying yourself there?" She said placing a hand on his.

"Just your company." He said as he moved his hand downward.

Emily moaned and opened her eyes to the still dark window. His hand went closer and closer to where she wanted.

He began to rub slow circles over the bundle of nerves. He reveled in the sounds she made. From her slight whimpers to her low moans. She could feel him getting harder with each sound and that brought her to climax.

She slowly turned and positioned herself on top of him. She lined herself up and watched his face as she slid down his fully erect member. She closed her eyes as she began to gyrate her hips.

He just watched her. _God this woman could kill me. _He sat thinking until he couldn't.

He let his eyes roll back in his head and just listened to her harsh breathing and the slight squeak when she came. He thought he had died as her walls milked him of his last bit of self-control and he spilled into her.

She rolled off him and looked at the clock. 3:59 am. She just cradled into him.

"You're gonna be late."

She sighed and got up to look out the window. "I don't care."

He sat up a bit. "What?"

"I don't care. What's another few days here." She sighed again, walked over to the bed. She laid down and he wrapped himself around her.

"What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I say."

Hotch sat up and Emily groaned as she turned to look at him. He looked confused. "Em, what is it that you're not telling me?"

"I miss D.C., Aaron. I want to come back. And I have for a while, so I gave my 2 weeks." Emily got up and walked to the window.

"I want you back." Hotch walked up to her and hugged her from behind. "If you want to come back then do it. You can stay with me if you want." He paused. _Did that really come out? _"I can talk to Cruz about letting you back on the team."

"I think I'll take you up on that offer. The first one." She leaned back into him and they walked to the bed.

"I'd love to have you stay with me." _Forever. _

"What?"

_Crap. _

"Nothing."

He smiled and laid down, too tired to explain.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Emily woke to the sound of the door shutting and someone walking in. She immediately panicked and stiffened.

"Emily." _Aaron._

He noticed her visibly relax and he set the to-go bag on the floor and crawled on the bed. "Sorry if I scared you."

"It's ok." She gave him a small kiss and stretched out.

"I bring food." He smiled, giving her a full view of his dimples.

They ate their breakfast in comforting silence at the small table in the corner of the hotel room.

Once they were done, Hotch began to ask the question he was both nervous and excited to hear the answer to. "What are we, Em?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean what is this between us?"

"What do you want it to be?"

"Stop answering my questions with more questions."

Emily stood up from her chair and looked at him with her hands on her hips. "Fine. I don't know what this is. I don't know what we have. Or how to define it. What do you want it to be?"

"A relationship! I want us to be a couple. I want you to open up to me and I want to be the shoulder you cry on. But right now it seems to me like you just want to go back to London and forget about this whole thing like I'm just a meaningless fuck!" Hotch had now stood in front of her and raised his voice. She could hear something in his voice she had never heard before.

"How dare you." She said just above a whisper. "How dare you even think that. You know damn well that's not what I think of you! You are more to me than just a meaningless fuck, or a one night stand!"

"Then explain to me what you feel! Or do you not care enough to open up to anyone? Do you not trust me enough to tell me what you really feel?"

Hotch had backed her up against the wall, his hands in fists.

"I do trust you!"

"Then why can't you just tell me?" He yelled.

She stayed silent. Afraid to let her tears show as she hung her dead. She didn't shake or sob.

"Come to me when you figure yourself out." Hotch said coldly as he walked to the door, grabbing his things along the way. He opened the door and paused, not looking back. "If you ever do."

He slammed the door and left.

Emily looked up and the tears spilled from her eyes and looked around the room as if to find some sort of answer. She just sat on the bed and let the sobs and pain overtake her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_**"Baby I miss you, I miss you. Even though I can't show it yet, Boy I miss you so much. I think of you. All day. All I'm doing all day is, Thinking about you." -2NE1 (Baby I Miss You)**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hotch banged his head on the steering wheel as he shut off the engine. He walked up to his room and laid down too tired to think of how stupid and mad he was. But she had hurt him.

If only he could make her see that she was it for him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N: Aaaaand I'm a little shit^.~! Angst…Hmmm what will Emily do to make it right?**


End file.
